Babysitting Brock
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: Ash allows Brock to take his and Misty's little son to the park. Because he can trust his best friend with his baby, right? Pokeshipping one shot.


**Hello there dear readers! This is just a quick little one shot I've been writing ^^ My friend and I always discuss how much of a crazy Uncle figure Brock would be to Ash and Misty's kids, so I totally had to write this in response XD I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Babysitting Brock

When Brock had learned his two closest friends were in a relationship, he was overjoyed. When he discovered they were going to get married, he was ecstatic. And when he found out they were going to be parents, he was even happier than he was for the past two milestones combined. Of course, he was glad that they were going to be a happy little family, but he couldn't help to be _just _a little selfish and have plans of his own for the children.

On this particular day, Brock had come all the way from Pewter City in order to give Ash some new Pokémon medicine he had concocted. What he found, however, was a house in complete disarray.

Misty had to take on some challengers; it was an unexpectedly busy day for the Cerulean City Gym, so she was out. That left Ash alone in the house with two fussy babies, one of whom had just come down with a bad cold.

As Brock mixed up some soothing medicine for the sickly little girl, he grinned foolishly to himself, knowing now was the perfect time for the annual excursion he took with at least one of the babies each time he visited.

"Hey Ash," Brock inquired, handing the concerned, raven haired father the remedy, "why don't I take Aiden out for awhile? A change of scenery might calm him down, and it's probably a good idea to keep him away from Michelle. You don't really want two sick kids, now do you?"

"I don't even want _one_," Ash frowned, stroking the baby girl's soft red hair, "poor thing."

"Exactly my point," Brock gave one nod, "so, Aiden and I will go somewhere for a bit. Maybe the park. You okay with that?"

"Go for it," Ash sighed, now rocking the infant as she began to cry, "It'll probably make my life easier too."

"Thanks Ash!" Brock gave his friend thumbs up before running off to fetch the baby boy.

**XXX**

While walking outside, Brock carefully surveyed the infant in his arms.

Aiden was looking up curiously at his godfather, big brown eyes flashing with unmistakable innocence. His fluffy springs of black hair were untamed, sticking every which way except for the two strands that hung idly between his dazzling orbs. The boy's cheeks were round and rosy; the tiniest gurgle or squeak escaping from his still full lips every now and then.

"You look a lot like your daddy, don't you?" Brock asked. Aiden could only blink and stick his tiny fingers into his mouth, giggling joyfully as he did so.

"Well, that's a good thing," Brock mused, "because girls really seem to think your dad is pretty good looking. I mean, your mommy isn't so happy about that, but still…"

Aiden continued to give Brock a glance, one that indicated he had no idea what was going on. Brock took notice of this and smiled, patting the boy's head.

"It'll work in your favor when you get older, trust me. But for now, you gotta help _me _out, right buddy?"

**XXX**

"Ugh, I'm _so _exhausted," Misty trudged into the house, her tired head hanging. Raising it, she moaned as a creak went through her neck. "Ow."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Misty sighed when she heard the sound of a screeching infant. Following the noise, she found Ash pacing around the living room, cradling their screaming baby girl.

"She still doesn't feel well?" Misty frowned, rushing over to Ash's side. He stopped walking and shook his head sadly.

"She's been crying all day," Ash stated, "the medicine Brock made her worked for a little while. She fell asleep for about forty five minutes. But when she woke up…it was with a vengeance."

"My poor baby," Misty cooed, taking the miserable infant from Ash's arms, "you can take a break now, sweetheart."

"Thank you!" Ash sighed exasperatedly, throwing himself down on the couch.

"Oh honey, please don't cry," Misty whispered softly, brushing the child's cheek with her fingers, "shush." Michelle gurgled dissatisfactory and reached up for her mother's face. Misty complied by gently lowering her head, ignoring the little crick in her neck. Still whimpering, Michelle began to gently pat Misty's cheek, finding some solace in making contact with the smooth, familiar skin.

"She loves her Mommy," Ash yawned, leaning further back into the couch.

"She loves you too, she's just feeling really sick right now," Misty smiled softly as she hugged the baby closer. "Oh, that reminds me! You _have _been watching after Aiden too, right?"

"No," Ash beamed, "Brock took him out!" Misty froze. "What's wrong, Mist?"

"…_where _did Brock take him?"

"Uh…"

"Ash!"

"The park!" Ash waved his hands in front of him, "isn't that a _good_ place for little kids?"

"Yes, and it's also a good place for _Brock _to hit on pretty girls!"

"Oh." Ash tilted his head before responding, "But what's the big deal? I don't care if Brock is trying to pick up girls, so long as he holds onto our son."

"Ugh, that's not the point!" Misty cried, eyes burning. Michelle whined again, and Misty sighed tiredly, bouncing the girl up and down.

"Then what is?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

**XXX**

"Aw, what an _adorable _baby!"

Aiden squeaked as the young, blonde woman touched noses with him, cooing over how cute he was. The boy hiccupped slightly and looked up at Brock.

"Yeah, isn't he?" Brock chuckled, snuggling the baby a little closer. Aiden gurgled and gently flailed his tiny hands.

"So, you like kids huh?" The woman purred, standing up slowly to give Brock a flirtatious little look.

"Yeah, they're so cute, and wonderful, and they're just some of the best things ever!" He gently poked Aiden's cheek, causing the baby to whine softly. "Perhaps we could go out on a date?" Brock chuckled adoringly, grabbing the blonde's hand, "if you'd like, my little friend here could come along with us." The blonde smiled down at Aiden, who looked incredibly confused by the situation.

"BROCK!"

"Uh oh," Brock began to tremble, although he didn't bother to turn around. He knew exactly what he was in for.

"Oh, are those friends of yours?" The woman asked naively, grinning brightly at Brock. He was too terrified to move, and before he knew it, Misty had clamped her hand onto his shoulder like a vice.

"OW!" Brock wailed. The blonde, meanwhile, tilted her head, mystified.

"Hey, what's going on?" She squeaked innocently.

"Brock, give me back my baby!" Misty threatened, her eyes burning. Brock handed the boy over without any objection, causing the child to make some very happy little noises. Misty glared at Brock for a second, but quickly turned her attention to the little boy in her arms, who she cradled lovingly.

"Misty, do you have to run so fast?" Ash whined, appearing suddenly on Brock's other side, "I can't do that if I'm holding Michelle. What if I dropped her?" The baby girl in his arms was still sniffling from her cold, but her eyes were finally beginning to close for a nap as well.

"Wait…" the blonde gazed at Brock, who looked extremely alarmed, "that baby isn't yours?"

"Of course it isn't!" Misty snapped, cutting off whatever explanation Brock was going to offer, "He just has the habit of stealing _my _children and using them as bait! I'd run far away from him if I were you."

The blonde now turned her attention from the scoffing Misty to Ash, who had a dark eyebrow raised in question. He was clearly having one of his "dense moments," as Misty deemed them, but the attractive blonde woman didn't seem to take any notice.

"Hey, aren't you Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon master?" She leapt forward, her sapphire eyes sparkling with immense interest. Misty opened her eyes to catch the girl flirting with Ash, her mouth dropped and brow furrowed in complete annoyance.

"Err, yeah," he laughed, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my gosh, you're even _cuter_ in person!" She squealed, clasping her hands together. Ash gulped as she batted her eyelashes at him, but he soon resolved the problem in his mind, smiling sweetly.

"That's very kind of you," Ash replied with a gentle smile. He strode over to Misty, playfully pulling her head back with gentle ease, "but I'm taken."

Misty gave Ash a sideways glance, smirking at the young man's actions.

"Oh," the blonde marveled, not hurt at all, "I see! So those babies are yours!"

_Didn't I say that already? _Misty thought incredulously, _this one's not very bright, now is she?_

"That's right," Misty chose to respond kindly instead, offering a sugary smile, "and it's also true that our friend over there is bad news. Keep on looking."

"Okay!" The blonde giggled, striding away without question. Ash once again looked confused, and Misty could only sigh as she walked over to Brock and pulled at his ear as she held Aiden in the other arm.

"OW! MISTY OW QUIT IT!" Brock cried.

"Maybe this will teach you to quit using my babies as girl bait," Misty grumbled, not bothering to let go.

Ash chuckled quietly to himself as he watched Misty drag Brock around. If there was one thing he'd learned today, it was that the three of them would probably never grow up.

Oh, and that he probably shouldn't trust Brock with his kids anymore.

* * *

**There's your lesson, folks: don't leave your babies with Brock. He'll use them as chick magnets.**


End file.
